Fever
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Another Whiskey Wednesday one-shot I devised about Mac as a teenager. This one's graphic and a little bit taboo. Rated M for the sexually frustrated.


**First and foremost, thank you Annabeth who read this and told me it wasn't weird. Without that little push, I probably wouldn't be posting this. **

**Two things inspired this Mac one-shot:**

**One, is the song for which this shot is named after: "****Fever"**** by Bullet For My Valentine. I used the lyrics as inspiration and they are laced through out the story. I suggest listening to it on replay for the full-effect while reading this.**

**Two, the movie **_**American Mary**_**, which Alva Starr recommended I watch. I used Mary as inspiration for my OC, so I picture her when I thought all of this out.**

**Mac's young and experimenting with the darker thoughts in his head. I imagined him being 18-19. I pictured Norman when he was in the movie _Dark Harbor._ The OC is probably only around 25, so let's not freak out. Everyone is perfectly legal!**

**Everything hereafter may be real, or it all just might be a fantasy in Mac's head. ********Bonus points if you figure out the 'Tittie Twister' reference. ;)**

**This is definitely something I haven't tried before and like nothing I've ever read. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Reviews and alerts are valued and appreciated. :)**

**Typical Mac Warning: This one-shot contains harsh language and fetish/BDSM fantasies that may be offensive to some readers. (Of course, if you're a true Mac's girl, you'll welcome these ideas with open arms and heaving bosoms.) **

* * *

"Take the product to Tittie Twister. Tha's it. Just drop it off in exchange for the cash. I mean it, Mac. Don't fuck this up."

"Doesn't seem too hard." Mac muttered under his breath as his father cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well don't get too caught up in the girls, either. In and out. I know you've never gotten your dick wet, seems real tempting, but you ain't gonna start with those girls." Walter practically cackled.

"Whatever." Mac growled, snatching his keys off the counter and practically running to his truck. It was really an old hunk of scrap parts Mac had managed to throw together; all pieces from abandoned junk vehicles he uncovered on the highway.

His father didn't know anything about him anymore. Not since he moved out of Walter's house. Sure his own little hovel of a home wasn't much, but it was away from his father. The verbal and physical abuse had definitely taken it's toll on the young boy.

Mac was no virgin – he had fucked a handful of girls, mostly awkward encounters, all rushed and quiet. Girls from school, just before he ultimately dropped out to help Walter full time.

Mac never understood those girls – anything he ever wanted to do scared them and they couldn't get away fast enough. Mac was able to learn self-control quickly enough, repressing his urges in order to get off for the moment. The urges never stopped though.

Mac arrived at the Tittie Twister just as the sun was setting. Standing outside the door was a Mexican man, trying to lure in customers with promises of 'poosy galore.'

Mac scoffed at the idea and walked right past the man. He was looking for Carlito. Walter had told him he would find the man behind the bar, watching the girls.

Mac's calm, calculating stare pin-pointed on the man as soon as he entered the bar, swaggering his way right up to him. The older man leaned over the counter, staring at the stage intently as the club began to hustle.

"Carlito?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, don't tell me. Mac, right?" He asked, staring harshly at the teenager in front of him. "Ye don't look anything like your old man." He chuckled, standing up and holding out his hand to the boy.

"Yeah, get that one a lot." Mac muttered, ignoring his hand and brushing off his comment. "Got all the stuff you asked for. It's out in the truck."

"Too early to talk business, boy. Not quite drunk enough for all that." He pulled out a shot glass from behind the bar. "What's your poison?"

"What's that?" Mac questioned.

"You strike me as a whiskey man, am I right?" He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and poured a glass for Mac.

"Uh, yeah. I really shouldn't, I need to get back soon."

"Nonsense. Your old man knows the drill. Practically have to drag him out of here come sunrise. Surprised he actually sent you, this time, though. Have a drink. Relax. Go, have a seat center stage. We'll talk later on." He reasoned, handing the full glass over to Mac.

The teenager shrugged, taking a sip of the bitter amber liquid and it left a burning trial from his tongue all the way down to his stomach. Instantly, he felt his inhibitions waiver.

The song changed and the lights all turned red, bright and angry. Mac turned his attention to the stage and became mesmerized as a young woman cat-walked her way to the center of the stage, standing just in front of the pole there and making circle eights with her hips to the music.

The song seemed a bit fast-paced, but she somehow made it work. Mac loved the angsty energy.

The first thing Mac noticed was her hair – dark auburn, long and wavy with blunt bangs that called attention to her eyes, which were the palest green and rimmed in dark kohl.

Her outfit seemed a bit conservative for a place like this. She wore a red satin bustier, striped and trimmed in black lace and ruffles. The underwear matched the top perfectly and was attached with garters to her black, ruffled stockings. The whole thing was tied together with her red satin pumps.

_It's hot as hell in here  
Everybody wants to lose control  
The music's turned up loud, the lights  
We'll turn them low_

Her hips stopped twirling as she spun around the pole, her arms lifting and supporting her whole body. She showed incredible muscle strength as she somehow wound up being upside down, her legs spread in mid-air.

_Wound up like a hurricane  
And my head's about to explode  
Can't wait to self-destruct  
Can't wait to let it go_

Mac downed the rest of his whiskey, unable to take his eyes off the girl on the stage. Her ankles twisted around the pole, and she spun around, one full turn, before landing in a full split on the floor.

_(Whoa-oh) She hits the stage_  
_(Whoa-oh) She makes me crave_  
_So come and get my money (whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

Her knees came together and she crawled, slinking her way across the stage over to a gentleman holding out dollar bills. She took the bills in her mouth, just between her teeth and flipped her hair in his face, causing it to drape over her own eyes.

_I can feel your fever, taking over_  
_Can you see your fever, taking over me?_  
_I can feel your fever, taking over_  
_Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy_

While she was blinded by a curtain of her own hair, a man from behind her grasped her ass cheek.

_Whoa come on!_

Without hesitation, she spun around and slapped him, spitting the money back onto the stage.

_So I'm looking for a spark  
I've got a body to re-ignite  
Don't worry you won't get burned  
So don't, don't put up a fight  
_

She grasped the pole, using it to pull herself up, spinning around it lazily before she came back around to the front of the stage. Suddenly, her eyes connected with Mac's.

_Push hard to breaking point  
And I'm ready to overload  
No limits and no regrets  
It's time to sell my soul  
_

She pulled open the bustier, snapping all the buttons holding it up and threw the ruined material by the wayside. Mac's eyes grew wide, trying to take in the sight of her large, full breasts, her plump little dusky pink nipples, fully erect at the abrupt chill in the building.

_(Whoa-oh) You're all I want  
(Whoa-oh) You're all I need  
So come and take my money (whoa-oh-oh-oh)  
_

She spun around the pole, flipping upside down and lowering herself onto her hands, bringing her legs down slowly and ending up doing a back bend.

_I can feel your fever, taking over  
Can you see your fever, taking over me?  
I can feel your fever, taking over  
Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy  
That you're the remedy!  
_

She fell slowly, landing on her back. She rolled over, crawling on her hands and knees to the very edge of the stage, directly in front of Mac.

_Come here you naughty girl you're such a tease  
You look so beautiful down on your knees  
Keep on those high heel shoes rip off all your clothes  
You smell so fucking good it makes me lose control!_

When she hit the edge of the stage, thick, red liquid, resembling blood, poured from the ceiling, splattering over her chest and back. It drenched her hair, falling in slow dribbles down between the pillows of her breasts, dripping slowly from the tips of her pert nipples.

_Losing control! (you're all I want)  
Selling my soul! (you're all I need)  
Losing control! (you're all I want)  
I can't let you go!  
_

Mac suddenly realized some of the residual blood had splattered his face, coating his white tee shirt.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
_

The woman ran her hands down her hair, coating them in the red goop, before running her hands down her chest, trailing down her torso. Finger shaped streaks formed in the viscous liquid. She trailed back up to her breasts, taking the full expanse of her tits in her hands, roughly squeezing them into hard points and twisting her nipples, all the while staring at the boy center stage.

_I can feel your fever, taking over  
Can you see your fever, taking over me?  
I can feel your fever, taking over  
Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy  
That you're the remedy  
You are the remedy!_

She swirled her hips, fast paced with the music and spun her hair, sending droplets of blood flying, smattering the patrons and ending up flat on her back, her knees spread in front of her as the song ended.

The lights shut off for a moment as the stage cleared.

Mac looked around, cautiously. He clamped a hand over his painful erection as he searched the room frantically, making sure no one was looking. He spotted a sign in the back of the room, glowing red. "Restrooms." That's what Mac needed: quick release.

He made it to the hallway, as stealthily as he could. The doors on either side were unmarked.

"You're a little young to be in here, aren't you?" Her voice was raspy and sultry.

Mac didn't have to spin around or look in her direction to know who it was. He found himself awkwardly trying to press down his hard-on so he could face her. "What's it to you? I'm here, ain't I?"

God, she was still topless. She covered her breasts with one arm, draped lazily across the peaks, covering her nipples and creating some curvaceous cleavage.

She ignored his comment and stared him down. Awkwardly, Mac shifted on his feet. He wasn't used to being stared at. "Are you even out of high school, sweetheart?"

Mac became distracted by a stray droplet of blood, dripping down her arm. The young stripper caught him staring. Slowly, sensually, she trailed two fingers through across her chest, smearing it further. "Corn syrup." She purred, slowly inserting her pointer finger past her lips. Mac watched, cock twitching, as she swirled her tongue around the digit and released it with a pop. She looked bemused with his reaction and held out her middle finger, stopping mere inches from his lips. "Want some?"

Without hesitation, Mac grabbed her wrist, wrenching her closer. She clutched her chest tighter, but allowed the boy this one indiscretion. Greedily, Mac suckled her finger. It was sweet, sickeningly so, with a bitter, metallic tang that he didn't anticipate. He imagined that part was all in his head. All too soon, the girl's finger was clean. Mac's eyes met hers and he realized she was still smirking at him. He had been too eager. He withdrew her finger, using his grip on her wrist to control her. His teeth nipped at the sensitive pad of her middle digit before smiling back at her.

"What's your name, baby?"

"Mac." His voice cracked when he said it and he quickly cleared his throat and revised. "My name is Mac."

"Mac." She repeated. Everything she said sounded over sensualized. "Follow me."

She spun around, walking slowly down the hall. Mac watched her hips swish, the way her cheeky, French cuts made her ass peek out. He let out a throaty groan and hoped silently she hadn't heard it.

She pushed open a door to the left. She allowed Mac to enter and then locked the door behind him. "Have a seat, sweetie. Make yourself comfortable."

The room was all cast in red. The lights were dim, but Mac could tell it was plush, all cushions and velvet. The floor was black, resembling marble. In the center of the room was another pole. He chose a seat in the center of the round couch. He shifted awkwardly in his jeans as he sat, trying to adjust his painful erection.

The girl spun around and finally let her arm down. Mac got a better look at her luscious tits as she sauntered to the center of the room. "So... _Mac_. What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Huh?" He asked, honestly confused.

She chuckled at his ambiguity. "I'll make myself clearer." She explained, gripping the pole in the room. She used it as a back support as she leaned back and dipped at her knees, spreading her legs wide for the hormonal boy's hungry eyes. "I'm all yours for the next hour." She brought her knees back together and fell onto them, coming down on all fours. When she looked back up at him, she was practically between his legs. "Anything you want." She braced her hands on his knees and rose up, her face now mere inches from his. "What do you wanna do to me?"

Mac gripped the back of her neck possessively and tangled his rough fingers in her hair, wrenching her mouth to his. To his surprise, she acquiesced, mingling her tongue with his. She tasted sweet. Or perhaps that was the corn syrup? He felt her hands slid up his thighs and his muscles jerked, involuntarily. He broke the kiss long enough to instruct her. "Suck me off."

"Hmm?" She moaned into his mouth.

His hands clutched tighter in her hair and he pushed her back. "You asked what I want. That's what I want. Suck. My. Cock."

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him through her bangs. "That's more like it." She slid her hand over the bulge in his jeans and his cock jerked at the contact. She worked her way to his belt and slowly started loosening it. She pulled it free with a snap and laid it beside Mac's lap on the couch. The button popped easily and it was followed closely by the zipper. Mac adjusted himself accordingly, letting her pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

The girl's eyes lit up. "You're a big boy." She hummed in appreciation. Her breath was hot, blowing over the beads of precum, glistening at his tip. She braced her hands on his thighs and waited for the young man's breath to hitch before she ran her tongue through the notch at the tip of his dick, lapping up the precum happily and humming at the taste of him.

His head rolled back and his eyes closed as she sucked on his head, her teeth grazed the underside of his thick length and before he knew it, Mac was hitting the back of her throat. He'd never been that far in a girl's mouth before. She moaned around it and Mac had to stifle a scream. Not only was this bitch good at giving head, she actually enjoyed it.

The cold air of the room stung against his wet length as she released him, only to come down hard ram him back into her mouth. Her hand clutched and massaged his balls.

"Shit." Mac cursed, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her head back down, pacing her how he liked. He was close. His cock jerked in her mouth and he pulled her up by her hair, smacking her cheek hard. The sudden thump hit his dick through the thick flesh of her cheek and he released his hot load inside of her throat. With one last pop, she pulled off of his and looked up at him through her blood soaked hair, her lipstick smeared across her chin. _She fucking swallowed._

She climbed into his lap as his breathing slowed. She licked the length of his neck, up to his ear lobe, nipping and gently sucking the hanging flesh. Her chest was flush to his and the blood smeared and stained his white tee shirt. "Tell me what to do." She purred.

"Take off my shirt." He husked. She pulled back and gripped the bottom hem of his tee shirt, tugging up. He lifted up and held up his arms to assist. When his hands came back down, they attached to her sides and positioned her above him.

Playfully, she nudged her crotch against his aching length and he growled, pulling her lips back down to his. He nipped her lip as he pulled away, gripping her lower back tightly and pulling her chest into his face.

He hungrily latched onto a nipple, sucking and nipping tentatively. The taste of the corn syrup overwhelmed his senses and he lapped at her chest, desperately trying to clean it. She moaned and arched her back, rolling her hips against his raging cock and pushing her chest into his face further. "God, fuck. That feels so good." He took that as an invitation to show her other breast the same attention, causing her to moan. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep that up."

Shit. He'd never had a girl - scratch that - a _woman_ talk this much during sex. Her body was on fire for him, she wanted it bad. So many times before he felt like he was alone in this, using the girls as a cum dumpster, taking what he wanted but never feeling fully satisfied. She seemed to be willing to do what he wanted. "Ride me." He growled.

She pulled back and watched his eyes. Her hands gripped into his arms. She motioned to stand, to rid herself of the hindering clothing, but he forcefully grabbed her hips. "Keep 'em on." His hand slid down the edge of her panties and slipped under.

He nudged her folds open with a rough, calloused finger. He lazily circled her clit, slow and maddening. Her fingers dug deeper in his bulging biceps and she ground herself shamelessly against his hand with a whimper just before he pulled his hand away, eliciting a groan of frustration. He pushed her panties aside, holding them out of the way and maneuvered her hips for her to take over.

She braced a hand on his thighs, the other still clinging to his arm. She ran the tip of his dick along the seam of her, rolling her hips so his cock pressed against her clit a few more times, then nudged him towards her opening, slowly falling onto him.

Her eyes never left his.

"God damn." Mac groaned, finally letting his head fall back. One hand clutched her rib cage, the other worked its way under her garter belt, rolling his thumb absent-mindedly over the clasp. The heels of her pumps dug into his calves as she rolled her hips, easing herself up and down his ample length. Mac hissed as he watched himself slide in and out of her, mesmerized with her ministrations.

They found a good pace, Mac guiding her with his hands over her hip and thigh. "Dirty fuckin' bitch." Mac husked. It slipped out without thinking. He looked at her again, hoping he didn't just ruin it.

"Yeah?" She purred. "What else? Tell me what else you think about me."

Mac gulped, thinking on the fly. She liked to be called names. Shit. All his father ever did was shout horrible things at him. He could do this. "Yer a filthy fuckin' cunt."

"Oh, yeah?" Her hips found a quicker, rougher pace, causing her tits to bounce. She grabbed them, hardening her nipples to peaks and grinding against his thighs. "The belt." She rasped. "Use the belt on me." She moaned.

Mac almost didn't believe she said it. He reached over and grabbed the belt, bending it in half.

"Spank me." She urged, leaning into his ear. Her teeth grazed his ear and he growled, bringing the leather down against her ripe, round ass. "Shit. Fucking harder." She screamed.

_Harder_? Mac could do it harder. He used all the brunt force he could muster and brought the makeshift whip hard, instantly causing welts. Her hips rolled forward, nudging her clit against Mac's groin and she came, hard and fast. She bit into his neck as she cried out, her hot channel pumping around Mac's engorged length, milking his cock dry and taking it all in.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" She laughed, lifting up off of Mac's lap and falling on the couch beside him. She took a moment to catch her breath as Mac did the same. Then, she stood on wobbly knees and fixed her panties, straightening her garters and stockings before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's been fun, sweetheart. I have to go back out there soon." She turned and sauntered to the door. Her hand was on the knob when Mac called out to her.

"Wait!"

She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder.

"I didn't catch yer name."

She smirked, amused with his naïveté. "Scarlet. You can call me Scarlet."

Mac's eyes sparked something dark. "Well, _Scarlet_..." He emphasized the name, committing it to memory. "I'll be seein' ye."


End file.
